The achievement that was gone in seconds
by AranixD
Summary: All of the shinobi are fighting during the war, but Naruto has done something no one has expected him to... Everyone's eyes went wide after seeing it, mourning and sadness. What will come to play as this kicks into play? R&R if you like it. Contains Character death - NaruSaku


**A new project i'm working on, I hope you guys enjoy this. R&R :)**

**Let's get on with this story, #NaruSaku btw.**

* * *

Naruto was slowly being drained of Chakra, There was no sign of fixing what was being taken... Or was there? He asked the Kyuubi for one more request, and as he did, his Chakra was over-full. This was his last request to Kurama, and they both knew it.

Sakura was being targeted by Madara, when he slung a piece of sharp-pointing wood straight to her. In just a matter of seconds, she was about to lose her life.

Naruto was fully charged in Bijuu-Rikkudo-mode when he swooped over, taking the Impale of the piece of wood. No-one expected to see Naruto taken out during the war.

"N-N-NARUTO!?" Sakura was shouting, on the floor bleeding after being slung out of the way of the piece of wood targeted to her. It wasn't Naruto that was expecting to take the hit either, he thought he would be fast enough to swoop both of them, but he saw that he only had time to choose who's going to make it. He obviously chose Sakura, he was so Self-less... Everyone was staring at him, even Madara himself, with his eyes Wide.

'Iv'e saw this before... Hashirama... He was willing to give his life for me to trust the clan...'

"S...Sakura-chan..." Naruto slowly trying to speak, as he noticed he took the impale straight through his chest without knowing it until now. But he felt happy, he wouldn't of died in vein, this is something he dreamed out... Saving his love from a fatal-wound, and taking it himself. He felt sadness beaming off of everyone, but he was smiling. Coughing up blood, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself! Naruto!" Sasuke was screaming, after Madara lost his attention to the battlefield, Sasuke struck him from behind.

'Did it seriously take h-his death to m-m-make me realize the truth behind the s...hinobi?' Madara thought to himself, regretting what he's done now in sorrow.

"S-Sakura-chan...Sasuke...kun... Atleas-" He was interrupted by Sakura.

"N-N-Naruto... W-why... Why did you S-S-Save me!?" Sakura asked, pleading and begging for mercy on Naruto. But she knew she wouldn't get it, but she still pleaded. Tears running down her eyes.

"B-Because... I love... You... S-Sakura-chan..." He painfully said, tears running down his eyes, blood leaking from his mouth. His eyes were slowly darking as he fell to his back, defeated by the world, but happy that he finally got to confess, even if it was the end.

"N-Naruto... I-I love you too, Naruto-Kun, Please... Please don't leave me again. You can't leave me again, please!" She was now pleading, her eyes widened when he said he loved her, especially at a time like this. He needed medical attention, but even that wouldn't help. Sakura knew there was no help for him, he was lying there, speaking his last words. Slowly and softly.

"Sakura-chan... Arigatou... for saying that... Iv'e waited so long for those words...Forgive me, as these are my last words..." Naruto was shaking in pain, knowing it was now or never to speak them.

"Forgive me, Sasuke... We were just starting to act as Team 7 again, looks like your f- *coughing blood* future will have to be without me... And you Sakura... I'm sorry... I couldn't keep every promise to you... But your forehead is so cute, it makes me want to kiss it." Naruto was nearly unconscious and speaking all of this, fighting to say his last words before his demise.

"I-I-It... It was you... This whole time, I-it was you who said that... N-Naruto... Don't... Don't leave me again! Please!" She was pleading, crying, suffocating at all the wrongs she's done to Naruto this whole time, and here he is, laying on the ground as he gave his life to protect the most important thing to him in his whole life. He grew up with everyone beating, torturing, and not believing in him, and yet he still died protecting the Village, no... The world, and everyone he loved. Everyone close to him, as they all saw him lay there, nearly lifeless with they're mouth dropped and they're eyes wider then ever.

"Forgive me... Sakura-chan, I can't hold it any longer... But please, live on and fulfill any dream you come by... I-I love you... Sakura-chan..." Sakura's eyes widened, but she knew she wanted to do one thing before he gave up. She leaned down, staring at his body nearly lifeless, and met lips-to-lips, tears still streaming down they're eyes.

She wanted time to stop, but it wasn't possible... He was now life-less after 20 minutes of fighting it, his last words hit everyone.

"Never give up... On something you wish to accomplish in life... That's what makes us who we are, we have goals... If you give up on your goals it means your giving up on yourself... And that's no way to live your life, that's just darkness and dispair." His last words hit everyone, it hit all of the Shinobi that were on the war field.

"Sakura... He's gone..." Sasuke stated, tears running down his face, but yet... He was emotionless, he just lost all that was important to him. How would he be able to cope with this person he thought of as a brother, lying on the cold and rock-hard ground, lifeless...

**That's it for this chapter guys, im still in the midst of writing the rest of it. Just leaving a little cliff-hanger for now until I work on my other Project - "the new era of the leaf"**

**It will be updated soon , so I hope you can hold off for a few more days. :)**

**R&R If you liked it , i'm going to continue this based on what you guys like about it.**

**~Arani out.**


End file.
